New Dirty Mistress
by AriellaRose
Summary: Izzie wakes up the morning after and is clueless...


New Dirty Mistress

By Liz Rose

Rating: T if that

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or this would never need to be written.

Summary: During the morning after Izzie is clueless on what to do.

Be kind, it's my first Grey's fic, and fic in awhile. And I wrote this right after Scars and Souvenirs, so had no clue what would really happen. Sorry bout any typos…

Izzie breathed in and out. In and out. Her mind was racing so fast she had to concentrate on breathing. In and out. Shower, she defiantly needed to shower. While in the shower she had time to calm down, time to process, think and remember. Maybe she didn't have sex with George last night. Maybe they both just got drunk and passed out with no clothes on, under her sheets. Yeah right. She couldn't remember sex though, so it was a possibility. She remembered decided having George in her life was better then nothing so she would be supportive. So she was supportive, she told him not to give up because all marriages have their ups and downs and that it's working past those downs to have more ups. She remembered drinking lots of alcohol. Then he talked even more about Callie and she remembered laughing, loudly about something stupid Callie had said then she remembered waking up.

Now she was sneaking out of her own room while George was still sleeping, naked in her bed. She had to tell someone, anyone. Meredith! If anyone knows about sleeping with married men it's Mer. She opened the door to Mer's room expecting to find her and McDreamy snuggling instead she found Mer and Christina sleeping, not cuddling just sleeping, peacefully. She couldn't wake them now.

The hospital! She would go there, and be normal and not talk about this to George or Mer or Christina or Callie. Oh god, Callie. What is George tells her? She could come after me, which wouldn't be a huge problem because Izzie knew she could kick her ass any day but she deserved it didn't she. She slept with her best friend whose married! She didn't like Callie but she didn't want to hurt her like this. Not this way, she knew this pain. Alex had cheated on her and it's true that pain could never match up to what she felt when Denny died but still. She would never wish that pain on anyone, even Callie. Does this make her a dirty mistress too? What am I gonna do, that's all she could think while walking through the cafeteria.

That's where she saw him. The original dirty mistress. Mark Sloan. He was a alone, drinking coffee reading a newspaper. She sat down next to him, still holding her bag and not looking at him.

He glanced at the blonde next to him. "Dr. Stevens?"

"Dr. Sloan."

"You need something because I was trying to-"

"How did you deal with sleeping with a married woman?"

Mark sat up a little straighter and obviously shocked by this question. At least for a few seconds. The he grinned. "Found out he was married did you?"

"Well he is my best friend." Izzie's eyes went wide, oh shit.

The plastic surgeon laughed. "O'Malley, Stevens? Really?" Mark took a sip of his coffee then held it up to her. "Welcome to the dirty mistresses club, Stevens. Meetings are Thursday nights in the middle elevator." He downed the last of his coffee, got up and started to walk away.

"Dr. Sloan!"

He turned around.

"You didn't answer my question."

Mark almost laughed and turned back around but she looked too much like a lost puppy and he didn't like to kick the hot puppies, to much. "To happy to feel guilty because she was worth any price." He really walked away then.

Izzie was left with her thoughts then. Was George worth it? Did she even want him to be more then her best friend? He was George but at the same time he was George. She almost went to Joe's right then but really didn't want alcohol suddenly. She suddenly needed to get to a bathroom.

She made it to the bathroom okay. But then she just stayed there. She locked the door on the way in, so she just stayed by the toilet, listening to people coming in the locker room, thinking, puking then she heard them. She heard George ask Mer where she was. Christina wanted to know why he suddenly cared. She heard Bailey come in too. She knew she had to get up then. So she did and she refused to let herself think about what might have happened last night and just thought about work. Saving lives. She had to save lives today.


End file.
